The Ouran highschool hostclub secret date
by LenKagamin2
Summary: You don't have to review or anything if you don't want and my friend helped me with the lemon parts thanks falloutman33 THERE WILL BE MORE I WILL SE TO IT
1. The message from the mysterious lover

hello my name is nathan and this is my first story so enjoy

it was just a normal day at the Ouran host club and honey sempai asked me if i wanted some cake and i said yes and the girls freaked out so that is when hikaru and kouru walked in and gave me a hug and sliped something in my poket so when i got home i reached in my poket and i found out what it was it was a message from Tomike sempai and when i opened it it said meet me at music room 3 at 5:30


	2. The date is romantic

so the next day I met up with Tomike sempai this was strange when I got there he had a meal prepared for us and I was shocked but something was different he looked different he was wearing a tux that's odd he only wears that at the host club when i walked in he greeted me with a hello you look lovely I said thank you and sat down and then the twins came out and gave us our dinner when they took the lid off there was some fancy tuna it was great after I was done Tomike. leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I just melted into his arm it was great he talked to me like the other girls and it sounded so lovely that I collapsed in his arms


	3. The moment

I do not own Ouran highschool hostclub and I think you will like this chapter

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about him it just Won't leave my head its like I'm actually falling for him after school I invite him to my house my dad isn't home so I invite him to my room and we both blush but then we start to lean in and I can feel his soft lips touch mine then I close the door and we go to the bed and...


	4. The moment part2

I do not own Ouran highschool hostclub and enjoy this is where I left off on the 3rd chapter enjoy and I'm sorry i don't put punctuations I will the next chapters. This is a weird chapter because I'm writing about this and this is not a gay story

tamiki took me over to the bed and he layed me down and he whispered in my ear and said " I want you " I blushed at his words " wow but I want you to " he slowly started to take off my shirt revealing my a- cup breasts he started poking one of my nipples


	5. the real moment

this is a fucked up chapter this was my idea i almost didnt write this chapter because of the lemon parts because im writing them on this chapter and its scary also im on my friends pc so i better be careful dont forget the characterts are haruhi and tamiki just a reminder srry in some parts they have the wrong words i forgot how to spell the word for now so srry o and music helps we write so thats how im writing so long! and i dont hate baby,s

And I started to moan why'll he was playing with my nipple he inserted his penis into my vagina and I bit my lip and i moaned out loud he kept sliding it in and out in and out then i got on top of him and i started to ride him and moaning really loud i kept going faster and faster it felt so good but before i came i got off of him and his dick was covered with my juices then i knelt down to his cock and started to lick it it was hard as a rock and the juices tasted good after i got done sucking his dick he started to lick my vagina it felt so good that i just wanted to cum but before i came he put his dick back in my vagina and after a few thrusts he broke my himen and in a few seconds the pain turned in to pleasure and finally we both couldnt hold it in any longer and we both came at the same time then we woke up and he said hello my liitle angel so how was it and i said it was great so the next day we acted like nothing happened and we almost got spotted when we where in the closet but lucily we didnt so thats good my dad would have flipped out if he found me with tamiki he would have made me quit school and probably move that would stink because i wouldnt get to see the Ouran host club the one i would miss the most would be tamiki (because of our studying) if you know what i mean so every day after school me and tamiki snuck out and had our little study sessions but finally i almost got pregnant it was close but i am not pregnant so thats good so i dont have to take care of a kid and get a job i am only in highschool it would have been horrable to have sex with tomiki and take care of a kid that would be hard because crying vs pleasure who do u think would win thats right the damn baby so i wont have much time to have my special time after i stopped thinking about that we went to his place and started to fuck around this time he was more passinet ohh tamiki harder harder i want to feel your sperm rush threw me he started to go faster and faster he started playing wih my ass and my boobs he was squeezing them i moaned out loud it felt so good i just didnt want to stop all of the pleasure felt so good but before i came i go off of tamiki and started to lick all around his dick and got all of my jucies off tamiki was moaning with pleasure it felt so good and he almost came in my mouth i bet it would have tasted good but he told me to get back on top of him and he started to thrust realy fast it felt so good my eyes roled into the back of my head and finaly i got down to his dick and started licking it and a few moments later he came in my mouth it felt warm and gooe and i felt my pleasure be fufild

thats the end of chapter the hostclub will be waiting


	6. the dress

i do not own ouran highschool hostclub or the characters and i might try to learn japanese and srry i havent been posting chapters i just have had writers block for a few weeks k lol so enjoy the story and srry if i messed up a little of the last chapter so sayonara and enjoy the story srry for the periods just added them where ever i thought they had to be

After that we got our clothes on and started to head for stopped by the store to buy soome instant coffe. for the host club while we were at the store after we left we past by a good dress and I wanted it so bad and tomiki saw me looking at it and he said that I will buy you that dress. and so we went in and i tryed on the dress and i acsidentally walked in on another women. haha it was so funny because tomiki was looking that way and i said sorry but she just kept yelling so i had to explain to the manager that it wasnt locked and we almost didnt get the dress but lucily tomiki changed the managers mind by giving him a 1000 yen and we bought the dress we almost didnt make it to the hostclub. because tomiki kept making me stop so he could say the same thing over and over. you look pretty my little haruhi and i got a little tired of it like i am me im tired i need to go to bed to the story as i was saying we evetuly got to the host club and they were wondering where we were and we told them that we went to get some instant they belived us so we didnt have to lie thats good .because i had a stupid lie that would have been realy confusing

thats the end of the 6th chapter the hostclub will be waiting see you next time


	7. The kiss stealer

I do not own Ouran highschool hostclub or the characters just saying I love anime it's just so cute when there are new couples and when I watch the new anime I find I get so excited but u might think I'm over reacting but I don't think so so if u think I do message me if u do or don't think I overreacted so let's get to this story k lol bye and don't judge I work real hard k sorry there are no periods if I add them later after I'm done k

The next day when I got home tomiki was standing right in front of the door and I yelled at him and told him to get the f*** out of my house but he said I love u to much to leave I kinda blushed by his words and I got off him and said he could stay the night because I know he didn't want to leave so after long I told him. I was going to bed he decided to follow me but I closed the door before he could get in and he started to knock on the door and asked to let him but I just said no I'm not going to let you sleep with me but why because if my dad finds you in here he will think you're a pervert and you will go to jail but mabey next time TEASE TEASE so the next day we had this test which was weird that I let Tomiki stay but I totally forgot about the test so anyway I failed and tomiki was cheating the whole goddamn time and he doesn't get caught that is bull so after school I go to the host club and surprisingly there is no one there then tomiki pops out and Pee myself because it was unexpected then I steped in the room a little more and tomiki caught me off gard and he leaned in and kissed me at first I was trying to get away but then I started to return the kiss and it turned out into a make out session but right before we really got into it Mori sempai&Honey sempai walked in and they just look at us and then left so we got to finish our little session and at the end we almost had to write a report on our making ouso but before we did Tomiki walked over there and kissed Ms soku so that is how we didn't have to write the report.

Ok that is the end of chapter 7 the Ouran highschool hostclub will be waiting


	8. The good the bad

Hey im back so lets get started shall we I don't own this i think I have done a good job but what ever u thing is all that matters this means crying ()

It was the last day of school and me and Tomiki are suppose to go to Florida for 2 months and well just have fun be our selfs and maybe have some other type of fun wink wink.

So as we got to the airport we almost missed the plane surprisingly we got on just in time we got on the plane the pilot said we would be in Florida in about 14 hours we had to do was sit back relax and don't hurt your backs we will be leaving in 20min so while we waited 20min the one lady came and gave us saandwiches it was horrible they tasted very bad they were hard since when are sandwiches supposed to be hard about a 1hour later my stomach started to hurt and it was bad I had to contain myself it hurt so bad I'm surprised that no one else reacted to it maybe there used to was fudged up man so when we finally got to Florida we rented a car and I heard a song on the radio and I started to sing along

Wanna tell you a story,

about the house-man blues

I come home one Friday,

had to tell the landlady I'd-a lost my job

She said that don't confront me,

long as I get my money next Friday

Now next Friday come I didn't get the rent,

and out the door I went

So I goes to the landlady,

I said, "You let me slide?"

I'll have the rent for you tomorrow.

the next day I don't know

So said let me slide it on you know people,

I notice when I come home in the evening

She ain't got nothing nice to say to me,

but for five year she was so nice

Loh' she was lovy-dovy,

I come home one particular evening

The landlady said, "You got the rent money yet?",

I said, "No, can't find no job"

Therefore I ain't got no money to pay the rent

She said "I don't believe you're tryin' to find no job"

Said "I seen you today you was standin' on a corner,

leaning up against a post"

I said "But I'm tired, I've been walkin' all day"

She said "That don't confront me,

long as I get my money next Friday"

Now next Friday come I didn't have the rent,

and out the door I went

So I go down the streets,

down to my good friend's house

I said "Look man I'm outdoors you know,

can I stay with you maybe a couple days?"

He said "Uh, Let me go and ask my wife"

He come out of the house,

I could see in his face

I know that was no

He said "I don't know man, ah she kinda funny, you know"

I said "I know, everybody funny, now you funny too"

So I go back home

I tell the landlady I got a job, I'm gonna pay the rent

She said "Yeah?" I said "Oh yeah"

And then she was so nice,

loh' she was lovy-dovy

So I go in my room, pack up my things and I go,

I slip on out the back door and down the streets I go

She a-hollerin' about the front rent, she'll be lucky to get any back rent,

she ain't gonna get none of it

So I stop in the local bar you know people,

I go to the bar, I ring my coat, I call the bartender

Said "Look man, come down here", he got down there

So what you want?

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

Well I ain't seen my baby since I don't know when,

I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin

Gonna get high man I'm gonna get loose,

need me a triple shot of that juice

Gonna get drunk don't you have no fear

I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

But I'm sitting now at the bar,

I'm getting drunk, I'm feelin' mellow

I'm drinkin' bourbon, I'm drinkin' scotch, I'm drinkin' beer

Looked down the bar, here come the bartender

I said "Look man, come down here"

So what you want?

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

No I ain't seen my baby since the night before last,

gotta get a drink man I'm gonna get gassed

Gonna get high man I ain't had enough,

need me a triple shot of that stuff

Gonna get drunk won't you listen right here,

I want one bourbon, one shot and one beer

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

Now by this time I'm plenty high,

you know when your mouth a-getting dry you're plenty high

Looked down the bar I say to my bartender

I said "Look man, come down here", he got down there

So what you want this time?

I said "Look man, a-what time is it?"

He said "The clock on the wall say three o'clock

Last call for alcohol, so what you need?"

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

No I ain't seen my baby since a nigh' and a week,

gotta get drunk man so I can't even speak

Gonna get high man listen to me,

one drink ain't enough Jack you better make it three

I wanna get drunk I'm gonna make it real clear,

I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

I remember listening to that with my mom sob () () () I was so sad when she die she died of cancer so from now on I was running the house buying food doing all the chors while my dad is working and it was so lonely I had no one to talk to until I met the host club best day of my life because I met Tomiki I'm thankful for my 8 million yen det so I think that some arrived at the hotel and we checked in and as soon as we got in the room and fell asleep right away it took forever to get to the it's the next day and we are about to go to the beach I think Tomiki likes me in a bathing suit because when I came out I saw him standing right by the door when I saw him I kinda we headed off to the beach and it was funny because Tomiki got a huge sunburn he couldn't was so funny I had to Carry him to the hotel room and when we got there he past out. I thought about having a little fun but he might wake up and freak out that I'm toying with instead I went to bed and the next day i awoke and Tomiki was on top of me and I asked him WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU he said I just want to have some fun wink wink and I threw him off the bed and I went to the lobby to get some breakfast and I was pissed when he came down I told him to get the fuck away and we didn't talk the whole day. But after that we made up and Tomiki got me dinner it was fancy we had fancy tuna and then we went back to the hotel and we just sat there and played the PSP's we brought i was playing love touch and he was playing IRUNA ONLINE good game yips a adventure/rpg game we are going to make a guild so we can show the noobs how its next morning we woke up and we went to GAMESTOP and got a new game it's Chaos Head Noah I don't know what it's about because I fell asleep in tomiki's lap and he played it without me and he said was got bored so he went to sleep and when we woke up it was about 3:00am and we both went to the lobby he forgot to put pants on i kinda blushed when I seen it but he had to go upstairs and put so pants on

thats the end of chapter 8. Tomiki&haruhi will be waiting bye


	9. the suprise visitor

welcome back i dont own this but i own one character his name is Ren sou and well enjoy

its april 21st now and im on my way to class as usual but while i was walking to class i saw this strang man and i didnt know who he was so i shook it off and i headed for class so after class i went to the host club and the man showed up asking for tomiki and we showed him the way to tomiki and then he just hugs him out of no were and says i have finally found you brother yeah now we can see each oth at last but when he saw tomikis exprestion he look sad and said you dont remember me do you


	10. the find of a life time and the deceased

i dont own this or characters so enjoy :)

my name is Buraian soku. Well you see it started about 13 years ago when i went to hawai and it flooded and i was taken to the jungle i became a wild man and started to go crazy i was eating raw food and doing everything i could survive and right before i was about to give up i remembered tomikis cute face and how he would cry and all the things we did together just gave me more energy knowing one day that i would see my dear brother again and i survived about 13 years and i just kept pushing myself further and further because i still belived that my dear brother would welcome me with open arms but he has seems to have forgotin how much fun it was to play with his little brother and now that im finaly back i want to stay by his side and get to know him again so it can be 13 years ago i really missed ill tell you more later but now i need to take a shower get new cloths see you all later. is it weird that tomiki never told us about his brother its that day

hello tomiki hello haruhi chan what can i help u with i want u to kiss me tomiki o/o why because i cant stand to stay away from you and its just to hard to resist you so i need you to stay bye me all the for u my haru-chan o3o a few hours later...

bye everybody im going home bye haru-chan love you tomiki see you morrning everyone hello haru-chan i dont feel so good haru-chan

call the hospital hang in there with me dont you leave me god damit i wont let you i love you to much she is dieing were is the ambulance please haruhi dont go

beep,beep,beep,beep... flatline

no dont you die on me haruhi quick get me some adrenilen so we can speed up her heart rate she is just bairly alive we can save her as long as she stays warm

beep,beep,beep,beep flatline

time of death 8:00pm december 12

im sorry we cant save her the funeral will be in 24 hours

thats the end of the chapter good bye


End file.
